One shots
by Bonesygal447
Summary: New to the writing side of fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy these little one shots
1. chapter 1

Booth groaned quietly as he realized how early he had woken up. It was one of those nights where you feel like you're getting too much sleep and then you suddenly wake up. Unfortunately it was only 3:17 am.

He looked over and realized his wife must've put her nightgown back on in the middle of the night after they had a round of love making when the kids went to bed. While he was thinking about last night Brennan rolled over and snuggled up against him letting out a sleepy moan. "Mmmm...Booth, why are you awake."

"Sorry baby, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Can't stop thinking about last night now either." He stroked a hand down her body, rubbing her breast along the way.

"So since you can't sleep you decide to wake me up too? How is that fair?" She nipped his neck with her teeth and then gave it a soothing kiss while smoothing her hand down his stomach and stroking his hard dick a few times. "Well since we'll both be up soon I thought I'd make sure we started the morning off right."

Brennan let out a giggle as Booth suddenly flipped over pushing her onto her back and moving between her legs. He kissed her deeply while pulling her nightgown off of her body. "I can't wait to be inside of you again." Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her body so she could keep kissing him.

Booth began kissing down Brennan's body sucking on her nipples along the way. When he reached her belly button he spread her legs wide making room for his broad shoulders. He kept kissing down until he reached her slit and licked up and down and around the area making her so wet. She stroked her hands through his hair and held him in place. "Fuck Booth, that feels so good." He slid his tongue inside of her rimming her gently. "Damn Bones, you taste incredible." He sucked her clit into his mouth and began a rocking side to side motion with his mouth. "Yes! Please don't stop!" He moved from her clit to her slit going back and forth quickly until she planted her feet and bucked into his mouth shouting her release. Booth kissed and stroked along her thighs to help her come down from her orgasm.

"Get inside of me." That was all Booth needed as he moved up her body and quickly slid inside of her groaning at how wet and smooth she was. He began kissing her and Brennan moaned at the realization that she could taste herself. She stroked her hands down his back and held onto his butt as he stroked deeply inside of her. "Faster," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. Booth groaned and did as he was told. "Baby, I'm gonna cum so hard, fuck!" He began pounding inside of her going as fast and as deep as he could. They could hear the sounds of their flesh slapping together. His balls bouncing against her ass. "Yes please cum, you feel so good Booth!" His balls hitched up and he stroked three more times before he erupted inside of her while she contracted around his penis. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around him as he collapsed against her breathing heavily against her neck.

She rubbed her hand up his back and gently scraped her fingernails through his hair. "That was an excellent way to start the morning." Booth snorted and rolled off of her pulling her close. "No kidding, maybe we could get a quick nap in before the kids wake up." Brennan pulled the sheet up over them and snuggled into Booth, "that sounds like an excellent idea."


	2. Lunch Break

Brennan arched her back and groaned as Booth seated himself deeply inside of her. He slowly thrusted into her a few more times before she swung one leg over his hip and pushed him onto his back, taking Booth by surprise. She straddled him and placed her hands on his chest. "My turn to be on top," she moaned while slowly beginning to ride him.

"I love when you're on top," he sighed out, while placing his hands on her hips to help her set the place slowly moving her up and down on his penis. She clenched around his cock while keeping the same pace and Booth rested his head back against his pillow and scrunched his toes. "Damn, baby."

He loved watching her while she was on top. The way she arched her back and threw her head back was so sensual. Every time she got on top she looked like she was having the time of her life. They both moaned loudly when she lifted up to the tip of his cock and then slammed down. That's when Booth realized she wanted it dirty.

Brennan lifted off of him and kissed her way down his body and made room for herself between his legs.She grabbed his cock and began to stroke it while slowly licking the tip. Booth slid his hands down to her nape and lightly threaded his fingers through her hair. "Christ, you aren't playing around today." Brennan smirked and winked up at him while stroking his penis with both hands and sucking the head into her mouth. She took one hand and massaged his balls while slowly bobbing up and down on his cock. She lifted off of him to take a breather and said, "after I've had my fun I want it from behind." She began sucking furiously while using both hands again to do a twist and stroke motion on the part that couldn't fit in her mouth. "Oh shit, Bones," he moaned out while pulling her hair away from her face so he could watch.

When he realized he was getting too close he yanked her off of him and moved them to the side of the bed so that only her upper body was resting on the bed. Booth stood behind her and tested her readiness with a few fingers while stroking his cock with his other hand. He pushed her up just a little more so that her butt was higher on the bed, "you ready Bones?" She nodded her head and said, "yes, hard and fast please." Booth swiftly stroked into her setting a hard and fast pace, giving it to her just like she wanted it. He stuck his hand between her pussy and the bed and began toying with her clit. "Mmmm... yes just like that," she said while spreading her legs wider to make more room for him. He continued stroking hard and fast when Brennan suddenly grabbed the sheets on the bed tight in her hand and came with a low keening cry. "Ahhh yes don't stop, don't stop Booth!" Booth slid his hands up and grabbed her hips with both hands getting ready for what was sure to be an explosive release. Brennan moved a hand down to lightly stroke his cock and balls while he continued to pound inside of her. The contrast between her touch and the pace he set threw him off rhythm when he suddenly pushed deep inside of her and paused. "Shhhitt Bones," he groaned loudly while four large spurts of cum shot up his balls through his cock and bathed her womb. He collapsed over her back trying to catch his breath.

He tried to let her know that he knew he was crushing her but all he could manage was stroking his hand up her back. Brennan who was able to recover a little quicker, shifted and rolled over so that he was beside her now instead of on top of her. "That was so damn good Bones," he said while wrapping an arm around her and finally getting his heartbeat back to normal. "It really was, but you do realize this definitely took longer than a normal lunch break." She leaned more into him resting her head in his chest.

They had decided to meet at home for lunch, because they had back to back cases and hadn't had much time for themselves. One of them was constantly staying late at the office . " I know but at least today was a slow day, no one is gonna miss us. Besides they would've called if one of us were needed." She let out a sigh and said, "we can get up and go back soon."


	3. One Year Later

"One year ago today..." Brennan said as she shifted closer to Booth. They decided to take the day off since Russ and his family are in town to honor their father on the first anniversary of his death. They are also going to stay the weekend since Monday is a holiday so the kids have a three day weekend. Booth and Brennan were laying on their sides facing each other. Booth reached over and stroked Brennan's face, "I know, and to top it off on Valentine's day."

They had a tradition of shooting tommy guns for Valentine's Day Massacre, but they also began adding romantic dinners in the mix since becoming a couple. "So on today's agenda we're just gonna hang out here, go to the cemetery, and then have a nice family dinner. Sounds good?"

"Yes, I think Russ, Amy, and the girls will come by before the cemetery and stay until then so we can spend the whole day together. I think Russ is just worried about me and how I'll handle everything today."

"He should be Bones, he's your brother. Besides Christine and Hank will love seeing Emma and Hayley. It's good to have family around."

"I know, I've missed them. I also know that you are worried about me, but I'm fine. I just miss him so much. I feel like I had just got him back and now this time he's never coming back." Booth pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "I know, I know. I'm grateful for the time we did have with him though."

Their bedroom door was suddenly pushed open as Hank rushed forward to climb on the bed. "Happy Valentimes Day mommy! And you too daddy!," he exclaimed as he pushed himself in between them on the bed. Brennan hugged his little body close as Booth exclaimed back, "hey happy valentine's day buddy!" Just as they were getting comfortable Christine burst through the door and jumped on the bed. "Happy Valentine's Day! When is Uncle Russ coming?" Booth chuckled and tickled Christine, "soon princess so why don't we all get up and make heart shaped pancakes?" Hank and Christine squealed and ran to the kitchen to help get started.

Booth leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips, "Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Booth." Brennan smacked him on the chest while returning his kiss and said with a smirk, "Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Brennan."


	4. Date Night

Booth and Brennan burst through the door of their home kissing and pulling at each other's clothes. It was date night. The kids were staying the night with The Hodgins'. They could have sex as loud as they wanted and anywhere they wanted. Which is something they were very aware of.

Booth was pulling Brennan's dress off just as she undid the last button on his shirt. "I think I'm in the mood for couch sex, waddya say Bones?" Brennan chuckled and started unbuckling his pants, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

They somehow managed to make it to the couch. Brennan was straddling Booth in her bra and the tiniest lacy pair of underwear Booth could ever remember her owning. Booth was laying sucking kisses on her neck while trying to undo her bra when Brennan ground her panty clad bottom against his boxer covered erection. "You better help me get you out of this bra before it becomes the next piece of trash in this house." Brennan snapped her head up from against his neck, " You better not rip this set Booth it was very expensive!"

Booth laughed as they took her bra off together while she continued to grind and rotate her sex against his. They managed to get her out of her panties and him out of his boxers in no time. "Do you know how wet you make me?"

"Why don't I feel for myself?" Booth smirked and snuck a hand between them and rubbed her slit. He gathered her juices and spread all throughout her pussy making sure to apply a little pressure on her clit. "Mmm...I love the way you touch me," Brennan moaned in his ear and grabbed his cock and began stroking up and down. Booth slid down a little on the couch and used the same hand he touched Brennan with to rub her wetness on his cock. "You ready for this?"

Brennan nodded and scooted up as he slowly entered her. Brenna groaned softly "Mmm.." Booth grabbed Brennan's hips and began moving her up and down meeting her thrust for thrust. Brennan pushed her upper body forward and Booth took the hint and took a stiff nipple into his mouth. He squeezed both her ass cheeks while taking time to suck both nipples. "Fuck you feel so good...taste good too," Booth moaned out. He began picking up the pace and released her nipples to kiss her. Her up and down movements caused her nipples to scrape against his chest spiking the pleasure up another level. "Fuck, Booth!"

Booth planted his feet and began to thrust erratically. Brennan dragged her fingers up the back of his neck through his hair and moaned loudly. She buried her face in his neck and shuddered hard through an intense orgasm. Booth grabbed her butt and pressed her closer working towards his own release. "I'm gonna cum..," he felt his balls tighten. He scrunched his toes and shouted his release. "Ooooh fuck yea. That's it right there, baby!" Booth kept rotating his hips making sure he released every drop inside of her.

"Best date night ever."

"I concur."


	5. Wake Up Call

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It's all appreciated. Also sorry for any typos in any of the chapters. I'm writing these on my phone and it's hard to catch every mistake.**

Booth woke up feeling good. He always wakes up feeling good knowing that he has a beautiful wife and three amazingly beautiful kids but this feeling was different. Way different. His eyes were still closed because he wasn't fully awake yet. He felt tingles all up and down his body. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy waking up.

Suddenly he felt a slight tug on his balls. His eyes flew open and there was his beautiful wife waking him up with a blowjob. "Oh shit." Brennan looked up at him and smiled as she gave a long slow lick to the underside of his dick. "Good morning Booth."

Brennan had woken up feeling rather amorous. She could feel Booth's morning erection poking against her ass and every now and then he would unconsciously rub it against her. She slowly turned him over onto his back and pushed the cover down to the lower part of his thighs. She waited to see if he would wake up but all he did was let out a sleepy snore. She tested the waters again by pulling his dick through the open flap of his boxers. His hips twitched but other than that his eyes remained closed. She lightly sucked the head of his penis and then took him just little deeper into her mouth. This time when she looked up he was still asleep but way more relaxed with his head resting in the palms relaxed against the pillow. Brennan went for a less subtle approach and sucked his left ball into her mouth. "Finally," she thought, as his hips jerked against the bed. "Oh shit." Brennan smirked and dragged her tongue along his thick dick, "good morning Booth."

Booth took one of his hands and lightly combed through her hair. "This is a very nice way to wake up." Brennan kissed the tip of his stiff dick and said, "I realize that I've been neglecting you, working in limbo and writing the plot for my next book. I thought it would be nice to reward you for being patient with me and taking care of the kids." She moved in between his legs and stroked his dick while she sucked on his ballsack. Booth used both of his hands to move her hair off of her face. "This is a little more than a 'nice reward'." Brennan spit on both palms and began a twist and suck motion making sure to twirl her tongue right beneath the head. "Fuck baby... ahh just like that." She kept that same rhythm a little longer until she decided to remove one hand and hold his dick with the other while she took him as deep as she could and relaxed her throat around him and swallowed. "Ahhh fuck yes!" Booth shouted as he did his best to keep his hips still. She slowly pulled off of him and began massaging his balls and stroking him hard while sucking profusely on the tip. Pre cum was continuously pearling at the tip and she kept spreading it around to add to his wetness. At this point Booth was beyond words just grunting and groaning trying to make the pleasure last. "Uhhh.. I cant take much more babe." Brennan pulled off to get some air, "just let go." He watched as she got back to sucking and stroking him hard. He felt the tingling in his toes shoot up to his balls and through his dick. She swallowed every last drop while Booth had his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. She kept sucking even after he was finished. Booth thought he was going to pass out he penis was so sensitive. "Oh God. Please stop baby fuck...stop stop stop."

Brennan released him and kissed her way up his body. Booth grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He was breathing fast and hard, "I'll return the favor as soon as I can breathe." Brennan snuggled next to him and threw her leg between his, "I look forward to that."


	6. Pregnant Sex

**Ok honestly I was writing a cute little story about Brennan being pregnant again (with Hank) but smut was also on my mind and I couldn't stop it lol... this chapter didn't really go in the direction I had in mind, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

Booth and Brennan were spooning in the middle of their bed. Brennan was fast asleep while Booth lay wrapped around Brennan breathing her in and gently stroking his fingers along her slightly rounded stomach. Just like Christine this baby might not have been planned but was very welcomed. They had been trying to figure out when the baby was conceived, but with all the sex they'd been having it was nearly impossible to pinpoint the exact date.

Thinking about all the sex they'd been having was starting to have an effect on Booth. God, since they got together they always had a healthy sex life but after being in prison for a few months it seemed like they were trying to make up for the time they lost. A simple kiss good night always ended up turning into so much more.

Booth started to get adventurous in the way he was touching her. She was wearing one of his large shirts and no panties. He began gently running his hands up and down her thighs. He finally got bold and lightly dragged his index finger through her folds and softly stroked her clit. He eased his finger down and rimmed her entrance spreading her wetness. Brennan shifted her hips against his and arched her back, "Mmmm..." she grabbed his hand and helped him put pressure on her clit. She was always extra sensitive during pregnancy. Booth used his middle finger to enter her and went deep enough to rub against her g-spot.

Brennan moaned loudly and grabbed his hand to pull his finger out. She swung her leg back to make room for him as Booth pulled his boxers down just enough to free his penis. Booth grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him as Brennan reached below and stroked him a few times. Booth moved her hand, grabbed the base of his cock and slowly pushed inside of her, wrenching sweet moans from both of them.

"God, you are so tight," Booth said breathily into her neck. Brennan held on to his thigh as he continued to slowly stroke inside of her. Brennan loved when Booth took her from behind. He always seemed to be everywhere. The way he blew his breath on her neck was so sensual. She loved the way his arms wrapped around her and how he would hold on tight when he came. She stroked her clit while Booth slid his hands underneath her shirt and tweaked her nipples. It was sensory overload for Brennan. She clamped down on his cock and came hotly, "Yessss!" Booth held still while she continued to spasm and when she was finished he began stroking faster into her from behind.

Brennan cupped his balls as Booth buried his face in her neck and held her tightly to him as he came. "Uhhhhh, shit." Booth grunted, and slowly thrusted his hips until he was empty.

Brennan reached up and stroked his hair. "Pregnant sex is always so good." Booth chuckled and held her tight, "Keep that in mind while you're in labor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... sorry for the delay, college is kicking my butt this semester. I kinda rushed writing this so sorry if it's bad lol I just felt like I needed to post something. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Booth and Brennan were laying on their sides kissing passionately in bed. They had just had a nice family dinner and had watched a movie together until the kids fell asleep. All throughout dinner they couldn't keep their eyes and hands off of each other. They were very thankful when Christine and Hank finally fell asleep.

Booth fisted a hand in Brennan's hair to pull her closer. Brennan cupped his nape and lifted her leg over his hip. Booth slid his hand in her underwear to see how wet she was. She was dripping wet. He slid her panties to the side while she stroked his dick. He lined his dick up to her entrance and swiftly entered her.

Brennan gently bit his lip and groaned into his mouth. They set a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. Booth began kissing Brennan's neck and chest. Brennan ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him back up to keep kissing him.

Booth rolled them so that Brennan was on top and held her panties to the side because they kept getting in the way. Brennan sat up straight and began riding him. She was slow on the upstroke but moved quickly and slammed hard on the downstroke. Brennan rested her hands on his chest alternating between a rocking back and forth motion to up and down thrusts. Booth squeezed her hips in his hands wanting to meet her thrusts but not wanting to throw off her rhythm. Brennan squeezed her internal muscles and then came hard around him.

"Fuck!" Booth flipped Brennan on her back and began thrusting hard and fast. "I wanna see you cum again," Booth groaned into her neck. He lifted her leg and pulled it up to her chest to change the angle. "Oh God, Booth!"

"Yeah, baby..." He circled her clit with his thumb and watched her eyes roll back as she came again. Brennan's release triggered Booth's and he came hard inside of her. "Yea yea yea... Fuck yea!" Booth collapsed on top of her while they both caught their breath.

He eventually rolled off of her and pulled her against him. Booth kissed her forehead and gently combed his hand through her hair. "Making love with you has to be one of my favorite things in the world Bones." Brennan smiled up at Booth and kissed him on the lips. "Mine too."


	8. Can’t Get Enough

"Fuck!" Brennan had firmly planted her hands on Booth's chest and came hard while she rode him. Booth met Brennan thrust for thrust pounding into her from below as she spasmed uncontrollably around him. Seeing her back arched, head thrown back, and feeling her pussy spasm around him was all Booth needed to send him over the edge. Booth grabbed her hips and thrusted up three more times before coming hard inside of her. "Fuck yea!"

Brennan collapsed on Booth's chest while his dick continued to throb inside of her. Brennan nuzzled into his neck and said, "If we keep this up we are going to kill each other." Booth snorted and kissed her forehead "that would be the best way to go." Brennan rolled off of him and snuggled into him.

After a little recovery time Booth ran his hands up and down her body before finally reaching down to tweak her nipples. Brennan laughed, "Oh God, again?!" Booth chuckled and rolled over so that he was on top this time. "I can't get enough of you." Brennan spread her legs to accommodate him.

Booth began rubbing his erection through her folds making sure to put pressure on her clit before he finally slid inside of her. She was still soaking wet. They both let out groan simultaneously. Booth reached for her hands and threaded their fingers together while he kept thrusting inside of her. "You feel so fucking good."

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts. "So do you. Harder please." Booth obeyed and began thrusting harder and faster. He let go of one of her hands to stroke her clit and Brennan came immediately. "Yes! Don't stop!" She threw her head back and closed her eyes as her pussy spasmed around his dick. Booth grunted and buried his head in her neck as She trailed her free hand down and held on to his butt as he continued thrusting harder to reach his release. Brennan felt him lengthen inside of her as he groaned loudly and shot his seed in her womb.

Booth rolled off of Brennan and relaxed against his pillow with a smug smile. "Gets better every time..."


	9. Kids?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I'm finally on spring break and have a little down time. I have a few written already but I don't really like how they turned out. I think it's easier to write smut than a nice family story lol! But thank you all for following this and reviewing I appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoy!**

Booth and Brennan let out simultaneous groans as Booth slid into her slick, tight flesh. They had only been having sex for a few weeks. Booth swore up and down that making love with Brennan was the best sex of his life. Especially bare-no condom sex. At first they were trying to be careful but it was unrealistic to remember a condom every time they wanted to have sex. They were both fully grown adults. Having about seven years of pent up tension meant that they were constantly having sex.

"Ah! Yesss!" Brennan scraped her nails on Booth's nape. Booth had Brennan's legs wrapped around his arms pushing her knees towards her chest for a deeper angle. "You are so damn tight!" He began slow, hard thrusts trying to keep himself in check before this ended too soon. This position allowed Brennan to feel the full length and girth of his dick and it was driving her insane.

"Faster Booth.." Booth complied and dug his fingers in her hips as he began rough, pounding strokes. Brennan lifted her arms up to hang on to the headboard as Booth rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on her clit. "Oh My God... I'm cumming!" She tightened around his dick and when Booth felt her first spasm he came with her burying his face in her neck and releasing his hold on her legs.

A few minutes later Booth rolled off of her as Brennan cuddled into him. "I know we've kind of forgone the condoms and we've been relying on my birth control, but you do realize that I could still end up pregnant right?" Booth took a deep breath and said, "I know, but would that be bad? I mean if it were to happen I would love raising a kid with you."

"Brennan looked up at him and kissed his jaw, "I would love that too I just wanted you to understand that it could happen." Booth combed his fingers through her hair, "Well thanks for letting me know."


	10. Texting

**It's been a while. Hope you enjoy. I know I rushed the last chapter and it was pretty bad. Oh well lol it's already posted. I didn't mention the kids in this chapter but it's fine lol they weren't in every episode..**

I wish you were inside me.

What the hell? Booth was sitting at his desk waiting for a report when the text from his wife came through.

I love how deep you get when you take me from behind. ;)

Now Booth and Brennan did their fair share of sexting, but usually they did it when they had a chance to act out on it immediately. Not today. Brennan was teaching at the university all day. So Booth was sitting at his desk trying to figure out why she would torture him like this.

Booth: Oh God. Why out of all days when u r busy?

Brennan: Ended earlier than expected. I'm headed home :)

Booth: On my way!

Booth rushed out of the Hoover building without being seen and sped home. They arrived within a few minutes of each other. Booth opened Brennan's car door, pulled her out and kissed her senseless. "You are so bad!", Booth said in between kisses. Brennan laughed and began pushing him towards the front door.

As soon as they were through the door Booth pushed Brennan against the closed door and picked her up. He began walking them towards the couch and dropped down on top of her. Their passion was running high. Booth was kissing down Brennan's neck as she started taking off his shirt. Brennan pulled Booth back up to kiss him as they got rid of the rest of their clothes.

Booth grabbed Brennan's thigh and moved it up high on his hip as he entered her swiftly. "Yesss Booth... I've been thinking about this all day." Booth groaned and buried himself deep inside of her. He stroked into her slowly and leaned down to suck on her pretty nipples, when he suddenly remembered how she really wanted it.

Brennan was shocked when Booth suddenly pulled out and flipped her over. "Didn't you say you love how deep I get when I take you from behind", Booth said as he tapped her ass. Booth pulled Brennan up by the hips and slid home. "Fuck! This is in the top 5 for my favorite positions." Brennan spread her legs wider to arch her back the way they both liked it. "I know." Booth held on to her hips and began pounding inside of her. At this point Brennan was continuously moaning and gripping the couch cushions. Booth reached around and rubbed her clit using a circular motion when Brennan tightened around him and came. "Oh my God... don't stop!" Booth could feel her creaming on his dick from coming so hard and that was enough to push him over the edge. He gripped Brennan's hips in his hands and came in four long spurts.

"Maybe I should send you dirty texts more often."


End file.
